Diabolico
Diabolico was the devil-like demon. He was the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Up until Queen Bansheera's return, he was the main antagonist. He was the first demon in the show to be granted the Star Power by Queen Bansheera. Diabolico during the series to attack the Rangers with his army of demons. Biography A long time before the demons were released, Diabolico appeared before Captain Mitchell and his two children when they were hanging off the edge of a cliff after a car accident. Ryan was about to fall to his doom when Diabolico offered to save him, but in return, he asked for ownership over Ryan, to which Mitchell reluctantly agreed. After rescuing Ryan, Diabolico told Captain Mitchell that he would see his son again on his twentieth birthday. From then on, Diabolico trained Ryan to be a skilled warrior; this proved to be his downfall when Ryan switched sides. Because of his repeated failures, Diabolico was threatened by Queen Bansheera, who wanted to take the Star Power and give it to her son, Impus. Diabolico considered even killing Impus himself to prevent him from having the Star Power taken away from him, but he lost the chance because of Jinxer. Finally, after his Troika monster was destroyed, he made himself grow to try to destroy the Power Rangers. However, the Power Rangers formed the Lightspeed Solarzord and destroyed him by absorbing one of his blasts and using the power from it in their own cannons blasting him until he was destroyed. This was ironic, since the Rangers would not have been able to destroy Diabolico without Ryan's help as the Titanium Ranger. His last words at this moment are : "You have done the impossible. You've defeated the mighty Diabolico, but be assured that Queen Bansheera will avenge my defeat a thousand fold". The Star Power drifted from the fiery explosion caused by his defeat and went to Impus, who matured into Olympius. Diabolico was later revived (from what was said to be the Shadow World) by Vypra and Loki, who had almost been destroyed by Olympius and his monster servant, Vilevine. Diabolico immediately returned to his queen's side, attempting to regain favor with her and recapture the Star Power from Olympius. His plans went so far as to trap the naive demonic child in the Shadow World, where all dead monsters dwell. Queen Bansheera revealed that she knew what he had done but did not care about Olympius; she only cared about her plan to rebuild her palace. After Bansheera absorbed Vypra to complete her metamorphosis into her true form, she briefly took control of Diabolico and forced him to fire at the Rangers. This ended up killing his ally and friend, Loki, who accidentally blocked Diabolico's shot. Diabolico then had enough; he turned against Bansheera, and told the Red Lightspeed Ranger where to strike in order to defeat her. Unfortunately for both Diabolico and the Rangers, she survived. Fleeing Bansheera and no longer wanting to serve her, Diabolico was attacked and defeated by a vengeful Olympius. He was dragged back to Bansheera, who turned him into Olympius' mindless pet. The two then attacked the Rangers, but with the help of the Red Ranger (Carter), Diabolico's noble side came back out. He turned against Olympius once more, giving Carter the key to the Tomb. Olympius then took down Diabolico, and in response, the Rangers took down Olympius. Soon, Bansheera revived the two of them and made them into giant Super Demons, bringing Diabolico back under her control. They wreaked havoc on the city and the Rangers' Megazords. It took the power of the previously-unused Lifeforce Megazord to finally destroy the two Super Demons, at which point the key returned to the tomb. At the very end of The Fate of Lightspeed, the Lightspeed Rangers fought Queen Bansheera in the Skull Cavern. Carter (the Red Ranger) knocked her inside, but she managed to drag him down, leaving them suspended above the monsters below. Carter urged his friends to close the tomb, but they didn't want him to fall in. At that moment, Diabolico's spirit appeared to help the Rangers. He freed Carter and dragged her into the Shadow World, exacting his final revenge on her. Carter then climbed out and Ryan closed the tomb. Personality Despite being a villain, Diabolico cared deeply for his comrades, especially Loki. When he was forced to shoot Loki and destroyed him along with the Rangers, he became remorseful and ultimately defected from Queen Bansheera's side and ultimately became a short-lived ally of the Rangers. In the season finale, he was able to exact his revenge by helping the Rangers destroy Queen Bansheera once and for all. Diabolico was evidently considered to be a good friend by Loki and Vypra as well as they both mourned him when he was killed by the Rangers. Even though he lied to Ryan to manipulate him, he did seem to care about Ryan and wanted him to rule by his side when the Rangers were destroyed. He even referred to him as Ryan during their time together. When Ryan solidified his loyalty to the Rangers over him, he stopped calling Ryan by his name and simply called him the Titanium Ranger. Powers Diabolico displayed strong spiritual powers, as he was able to appear in a spiritual form even when he was imprisoned and after being destroyed. He could also control the weather and summon energy blasts. In battle he used a skull-themed two-pronged staff with axe-like blades. He has also shown a strange ability where he can detach his right hand and grab onto opponents with it and bring the rest of his body closer to his target. With the Star Power, Diabolico was immensely powerful; one of his energy beams was enough to put a hole through the Super Train Megazord. Even without the Star Power, he was a competent fighter, nearly besting Olympius in their first battle. When turned into his Super Demon form, Diabolico was at his peak in power. In this form he used a jewel-encrusted sword as his weapon. When he combined his powers with those of Olympius, they were enough to destroy nearly all of the Rangers' Megazords, a feat very few villains and monsters are capable of achieving. Despite being a villain, he was quite loyal to his servants, treating them more as friends. He never treated them as expendable pawns, especially Loki. He refused to fire on the Rangers when they were near Loki and betrayed Queen Bansheera after she forced him to. Powers and abilities. Normal form (with the Star Power). *'Strength-'''As one of the main antagonists of Lightspeed Rescue, Diabolico s far stronger than any monster and even Vypra or Loki. The only ones stronger than him were Prince Olympius (with the Star Power) and Queen Bansheera. *'Durability-'As one of the absolute antagonists of Lightspeed Rescue, Diabolico is immune to all but the strongest attacks of Lightspeed Rescue. *'Teleportation-'Diabolico can teleport to any location at will by turning into orange energy. *'Chest Energy Beam-'Diabolico's strongest attack. Diabolico can make the eyes and Star Power on his chest glow red and then fire a massive red energy beam from his chest-mouth. This was powerful enough to punch a hole straight through the Supertrain Megazord and make it explode.Another blast was powerful enough to take down the Lightspeed Megazord, although it did not explode. A final blast was used to try and destroy the Lightspeed Solarzord but was absorbed and used to put an end to him. Since he never used this attack after he was resurrected, he likely lost it with the Star Power. Arsenal. Original Form: *'Staff-'Diabolico has a skull-themed two-pronged staff with axe-like blades to aid him in combat. **'Energy Blasts-'Diabolico can fire yellow energy beams from his spear. When he enlarged himself, this was powerful enough to down the Supertrain Megazord with a single blast. Super Demon Form: Gallery diabolico-zombie.jpg|Diabolico as a zombie. Super-Demon-Diabolico-300x225.jpg|Diabolico (in his super form) prlr-vi-diabolico2.jpg|Diabolico (spirit) Notes *Diabolico's name is based on the word "diabolical," whose root comes from the Spanish word for "devil". "Diabolical" can also mean evil and underhanded, but this is in contrast to Diabolico, who has shown himself to be very loyal to those he believes in: initally Bansheera, and later Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers. *Diabolico is the first major villain to help the Rangers defeat another major villain. The second was Ransik. *The fact that he has a face on his chest reminds a little creatures like Astaroth and Satan in Ghost and Goblins. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 1: Operation Lightspeed **Episode 2: Lightspeed Teamwork **Episode 3: Trial By Fire **Episode 4: Riding the Edge **Episode 5: A Matter of Trust **Episode 6: Wheels of Destruction **Episode 7: Cyborg Rangers **Episode 8: Up to the Challenge **Episode 9: Go Volcanic **Episode 10: Rising From Ashes **Episode 11: From Deep in the Shadows **Episode 12: Truth Discovered **Episode 13: Ryan's Destiny **Episode 14: Curse of the Cobra **Episode 15: Strength of the Sun **Episode 16: The Cobra Strikes **Episode 24: As Time Runs Out **Episode 25: In the Freeze Zone **Episode 27: The Great Egg Caper **Episode 31: The Last Ranger **Episode 32: Sorcerer of the Sands **Episode 34: Neptune's Daughter **Episode 35: Web War **Episode 36: In the Limelight **Episode 37: Wrath of the Queen **Episode 38: Rise of the Super Demons **Episode 40/Finale: The Fate of Lightspeed, Pt. 2 }} See Also References de: Diabolic Category:PR Villains Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:PR Allies Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:PR Generals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Main PR Villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses